Betting The Impossible
by PrankingProdigy
Summary: A short Percabeth story/oneshot on how Goode high's most popular jock/player takes on an "impossible" bet: Getting Goode High's most hard-to-get girl to go out with him. But will it really be "impossible"? BTW: All rights go to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

**A short Percabeth story/oneshot on how Goode high's most popular jock/player takes on an "impossible" bet: Getting Goode High's most hard-to-get girl to go out with him. But will it really be "impossible"? Similar to Ever After High's episode' Lizzie**** Heart's Fairytale First Date 'cause that's where I got the inspiration from.**

**No demigods. BTW: All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**Betting The Impossible**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful April morning when **He **walked into the café.

**He** referring to Percy Jackson. The most popular guy in Goode High. Also the biggest player in school. There was no denying he was handsome however, even from a mile away you could see the girls in the café staring- **no** _drooling _over him_. _

"Perce! Over here!"Nico yelled, waving his hands wildly.

Beside him his cousin facepalm and tried to act like he didn't know him.

"Nico! Stop it! You're embarrassing yourself!" Jason whispered harshly.

As Percy sat down Nico passed a disgusting blend of spinach- looking thingys in a cup. Percy made a disgusted face.

"It will taste better this time I promised. Please I really need your opinion on my cooking to practice for Home Ec Pleaseeeee" Nico wined.

Percy winced and look at Jason who was trying hard to contain his laughter.

Seeing Nico's pleading face, he sighed and drank the cup.

He regretted his decision immediately.

As quick as lightning, he spat out his drink and turned green with disgust having to prevent himself from vomiting.

"Hmm… must be too much spinach than." Nico said, ignoring Percy

" What kind of psycho puts _spinach_ in a drink?" Percy exclaimed recovering slowly.

"Nico apparently." Jason said while bursting out in laughter.

"Sorry guys, I had to help my mom so I'm late." Percy said after fully recovering from the nasty (**Hey! **Oops…no offence Nico) drink and did the weird handshake boys always do.

"Nah, its fine some girl probably held you up or something." Nico said.

Percy narrowed his eyes.

"_Excuse me?_ You make me sound like some slut like Rachel."

"Oh your not a slut but Nico's right **You **are the biggest player in school you know."

"I'm not a player! I just like to well…um… go through my options Yeah that's it! Go through with my options. "Percy grinned his signature loopside smile, showing his teeth. Jason and Nico however just look at him with their eyebrow raised.

"What?!"

"Yeah whatever your right, its not like you could get any girl you want anyway."

" Oh really? Why don't we make a bet than? "Percy said, narrowing his eyes, not realizing this was a trap.

"Sure! We bet…. _That you can't get a date with the very next girl who walks through those doors! _Dateline is the end of this week_. _And whoever loses have to be the servant for the winner for an _entire day! "_ Nico exclaimed out loud.

"Deal! This will be a piece of cake Di Angelo, Grace. There isn't one girl in this town who would resist me-"

Percy was interrupted by the sound of the café doors opening.

The three best friends/cousins watched as a familiar pretty blonde-haired walked into the café.

"_Annabeth Chase?! _Ha! We're sure to win! She doesn't date or go out to anyone! Even _Luke_ was turn down by her!" Jason grinned widely, high-fiving a smiling Nico.

Percy must admit he did feel a bit panicked when he saw **her **walk into the café but than again **no girl** could resist him.

He stood up, put on his confident smile and walk towards her.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Now, Annabeth Chase has had a horrible day.

First, she lost her homework and so got scolded by her teacher. Than she forgot to get her little twin stepbrothers favorite cereal thus resulting in them crying the whole day. (Although her stepmom told her it was fine she still felt really guilty)

Than she was late for work and realize by the time she got there that she had left poor Mr Brunner to handler the restaurant all by himself (Even though he seemed nice about it she still felt really bad) and by the time she estimated she would get home she would have to spend til midnight to complete her homework and projects!

Now here she was, buying a cup of coffee at the opposite café for Mr Brunner and resting her tired eyes when some black haired dude _cuts in_ just _disturbs_ her? Unacceptable!

And of course it had to be _**Him**_, Percy Jackson, the most famous boy in town/school. Annabeth had never understood why girls liked him. Sure he was handsome she'll give him that but he was a playboy, never taking his studies seriously and above all a huge arrogant jerk.

So** not** her type. (Not that she had a type after all she had never had a boyfriend.)

Still girls came lining up to him always falling for his good looks, charmed and popularity as the captain of the swim team.

She stared emotionlessly at Percy as he opened his mouth to say his first word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy had never noticed Annabeth at all before but he had heard about her. Straight A's student. Captain of the girl's volleyball team. Never had any grade lower than a B before. And most importantly, _updatable._

Apparently she always rejected boys popular or not. Never went out with any boy before and had a rep of judo flipping boys who wouldn't leave her alone.

But she was in her own group and he was in his own group so never had he ever bothered about her once. But now he could see she was actually quite pretty with Blonde princess curled hair, a California tan and startling grey eyes that spoiled her whole California girl image. But she was overall quite pretty.

Percy noticed her expressionless expression and smirked.

"Soo… Annabeth right? I'm Jackson, Percy Jackson."

He waited to see if she would react to his 'James bond' joke. No reaction.

"Okay… than well would you do me the pleasure of taking you out on a date sweetheart?" He said, winking at her. NO reaction. Nothing. Nah ah. He could hear the sniggering sounds of Jason and Nico behind him.

"Well than-"

"-Your drink is ready miss." The counter boy said passing Annabeth her drink.

Annabeth took it than look at Percy. Raising her eyebrows, she said the six little words that Perseus Jackson had never heard from anyone before:

"_You have spinach in your teeth."_

And with that she sidestepped him and walked out of the café. Once she left Jason and Nico were on full on laughter.

"HaHa very funny it's not my fault your stupid drink made this appear in my teeth." Percy Exclaimed getting rid of the spinach in his teeth.

Whatever the case was if there was one thing Perseus Jackson knew it was this:

_I'll get you Annabeth Chase if that's the last thing I do. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I know the last chap was kind of short but than again it is a **_**short bet **_**you know (Get it? Short and the bet thingy… *****Silence*****… Ah, Never mind). Hope you like the story!**

**Signing off**

**-PrankingProdigy**

**Betting The Impossible**

Chapter 2

The second time Percy Jackson saw Annabeth Chase was while she was keeping her books away.

_I got you now. _Percy thought silently, ignoring the pathetic attempt of flirting Rachel was giving him. He ignored Rachel's cries of protest as he wrestled away from her grip and jogged towards Annabeth.

"Hey Wise Girl."

Annabeth slammed her locker shut and looked at him.

"_Excuse me? _What did you just call me?"

Percy looked at her in surprise, after all with her super cold attitude he hadn't expected her to answer him. However he recovered quickly and smirked.

" You know, with your know it all attitude and good grades meaning your wise. And you are a girl- I mean you _are_ a girl right, or are you something else?" He said with a teasing smile. However Annabeth just looked offended.

"_Of course_ I'm a girl! What did you-"

"Great so since your wise and a girl, _Wise Girl"_

Annabeth stared at him with a raised eyebrow "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult, Seaweed Brain?"

"_Seaweed Brain_?" Percy exclaimed.

" Yeah you know, your love for swimming relates you to having so much water in your brain that there's Seaweed in there so _Seaweed Brain_." Annabeth replied innocently, with a suspiciously sweet smile.

Percy look at her stunned for a moment and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Look, can I help you with something? I need to get to class."

Percy snapped out of it and grin "Yep I have something to say to you Miss Chase."

Annabeth just look at her watch.

"Fine. Since you're little Seaweed Brain actually manage to come up with such a nice little nickname for me (You could practically hear the sarcasm oozing out when she said this), You have 2 minutes. Go."

"Wait why should I listen to you-"

"Fine than you can have 1 minute instead."

" Okay, okay chill Wise Girl." Percy said raising both hands in surrender, "I'll was just thinking that maybe we got off the wrong foot yesterday so why don't we start again. I'm Percy Jackson and I would like to take you out on a date."

" Sorry I don't date." Annabeth said leaving.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Its just one date and here's my number."

Percy passed her a piece of paper with a smirk and Annabeth reluctantly took it from him.

" So I'm available through texting, calls and-"

" The Rejection Hotline number. Special number specially made for people to give to annoying or dimwitted people who wouldn't leave you alone. *(Insert random number here)" Annabeth said, reading off the paper.

"Wait what?! Give me that! Don't read it!"

Annabeth had to bite her lips from laughing as Percy frantically snatched the Rejection Hotline business card away and search for the right paper.

"Where is it? I could have sworn…. Ah Ha _Found it_!"

But by than Annabeth had already started walking away.

'Sorry Seaweed Brain but your time is up! Maybe next time instead." Annabeth yelled back towards him, not even bothering to look at him.

_Oh your good, _Percy thought staring at her retreating figure, But_ I'm better. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_After School…_

"Soooo, I heard about your little mishap in the morning Perce with You-Know-Who…" Nico trailed grinning evilly.

"Oh I'm sorry but I've never met Voldemort before in all my life and I'm pretty sure he is a fictional character, Do you need to see the nurse Nico?" Percy said innocently.

"You know what he means and me and Nico are so winning this bet if this keeps up. So in advance how are you in Car washing and laundry?" Jason asked pretending to take note of his answer.

"Ha Ha I can assure you both that I'm going to win this bet so how are _you two_ in all of those aspects?"

"Oh really? Well there's your girl, go get her than." Nico and Jason pushed Percy towards the gym where the girls volleyball team were practicing.

" Whatever, she's busy anyway. No point staying."

"Than we'll wait." Nico said pushing him to the benches.

"Oh please you just want to stare at the girls and Jason just wants to stare at Piper."

Sure enough the blonde haired boy was staring at the pretty brown choppy hair girl drinking a bottle of water. Piper unfortunately noticed him and smiled brightly at Jason causing him to stumble and fall flat on the ground.

Piper however just looked worried but realizing he was fine she giggled slightly and ran back to start playing.

Percy and Nico sniggered at Jason's blushing and embarrassed face causing him to tell them to shut up. They all knew about Jason's big crush on Piper McLean, a volleyball team member and also one of Annabeth's best friends.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey Annie! Your boyfriend's here," Piper sang while walking towards Annabeth.

She glanced up to see Percy Jackson and his cousins at the benches watching them play.

"Percy Jackson is not my boyfriend and the only 'boyfriend' here is Your little Sparky."

Piper blushed but recovered quickly," I never mentioned Percy's name so how do you know I was talking about him? Maybe I was talking about Luke?"

Annabeth scowled at the Star Quarterback of Goode high's name, he didn't leave her alone for three _freaking _months til she judo flipped him of course. Once she processed the Percy part however she blushed and unfortunately got caught by Piper.

She was just about to say something when Annabeth hurriedly butted in and yelled for the girls to go to the starting line.

And with that she yelled at them to start playing. While playing, she thought about a particular Seaweed Brain. Did she really like him? But he was a player, the school's residual jerk. While daydreaming- I mean AhHem Logically thinking Annabeth must have done something incorrectly.

Because the ball swerved towards the benches. And it hit the very sea-greened eyed boy she was just thinking about.

The last thing Annabeth thought of before the sea- greened eyed boy drop to the ground were two words:

_Oh Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like this chap!**

**Betting The Impossible**

Chapter 3:

_Where am I? _Percy thought. He could hear voices and whispering surrounding him. Before he could wake up, a voice spoke out loud.

"Is he okay? Do we have to bring him to the nurse"

"I agree with Piper and this might not be the time to say this but _Wow Annabeth_, that's one mean spike- Hey! Ow! That hurts!"

"Sparky! Stop making Annabeth feel any worse!"

"You two enough! Egh, Seaweed Brain are you awake? Do you- Oh, Who am I kidding, he needs CPR or something."

Percy brighten at the thought of Annabeth's lips on his.

"Nah, save your lips Annabeth I'll just stuff my gym socks in his mouth, that'll wake him up."

The effect was immediate. Percy shot up and opened his eyes, shocking everyone.

" I'm good! Feeling so much better now! It's a miracle! So you can keep your socks Nico!"

Nico, with his dirty gyms socks halfway to Percy's mouth, was the first to recover.

"Aw man! Couldn't you have woken up 5 minutes later?!"

Annabeth glared at Nico and turned to Percy.

"Are you alright Seaweed Brain?"

Percy grinned mischievously.

"Are you saying you're _worried_ about me Wise Girl?"

Annabeth turned red and spluttered. "No! I was just concerned cause I was the one who hit you!"

"Sure you are Wise Girl. Sure you are."

"Are you doubting me Seaweed Brain?"

"Maybe I am so what?"

As they said this their faces moved closer and closer to each other. Just than they realize they had an audience. The entire volleyball team was staring at them. (**Hey! Are we invisible or what? –Nico & Jason **_*__Ignores__*_** Hey!) **

Piper looked like she was going to faint from happiness soon, "OH MY GODS! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE YOU EVEN HAVE NICKNAMES FOR EACH OTHER!" Than she paused. "Oh great I have been spending wayyyy too much time with my mom and siblings."

While Percy blushed but smirked, Annabeth turned even redder (if that was even possible) she pushed Percy away from her face, missing the hint of disappointment that crossed his face momentarily.

"Um…. Pack up girls! Practice's over. We'll continue tomorrow." Annabeth stumbled and quickly yet clumsily run to the changing room trying to get as far away from Percy as possible.

The girl's just shrug and walk towards the changing room. However Percy just remained behind smirking at the retreating figure of a certain greyed-eyed girl.

" Not bad, you manage to make _Annabeth Chase_ hesitate _and _blush. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Boys! I need you to do me a favour…."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Annabeth was still feeling embarrassed as she hurried out of the changing room.

"Annie, stop staring around and hiding behind the wall. You look like some kind of stalker. And relax Percy's gone for Zeus stake!"

Annabeth turned towards Piper and scowled. Reluctantly, she stepped out from behind the wall and walked out of the gym with Piper trailing behind her.

"You know, you should give him a chance. He really likes you, you know?"

Annabeth looked at her in surprise than replied curtly, "I don't date."

Piper just looked at her pointedly. "Well, it's always good to try new things."

Annabeth pondered over what she said.She didn't date; it was part of her reputation. And to go out _Percy Jackson_ of all boys? She, the goodie two shoes, and him, the player?

She didn't notice Piper stopping however and bumped right into her, almost falling.

She said _Almost._

Seeing the sight in front of her however was enough to make her wish she did fall.

Freaking Percy Jackson was standing in front of them next to a motorcycle, staring right at _Her._

"Um, I'll leave the both of you alone, See you tomorrow Annie!" Hurriedly, Piper rushed off, with a secretly knowing smile on her face."

Annabeth walked forward.

"So, whose bike is that Seaweed Brain? I definitely recall you owning a car."

Percy just smiled his cute lopside smile at her, his sea-green eyes sparkling.

"Come on."

"Wait where are you taking me-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Percy grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bike and drove off, ignoring her protests.

Annabeth frightenly grabbed/hugged Percy tightly and he could feel himself blush softly.

" You have a motorcycle license? I didn't know that."

"Oh I don't, this is Nico's bike"

"Oh that's nice- Wait WHAT?!"

Percy ignored her cries as he drove faster, towards the secret destination.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

As Percy stopped the bike, he grabbed Annabeth's hand again and pulled her again.

"Hey! This is crazy! Perseus Jackson! If you don't let go of me, I'll Sue you for kidnapping you hear me! Someone help! Help! You better let go now you hear me? I'll-"

Annabeth stopped her ramble and stared. In front of her was a full candlelit picnic dinner.

"What?! What is this?..."

"Thanks bro." Percy said grinning at his two cousins.

"Whatever. We owed you anyway from that food fight thing **(don't ask) **and besides," Jason whispered the last part "-You getting Annabeth is so not going to happen anyway so it doesn't really matter."

Percy just rolled his eyes and sat down, waiting for the both of them to leave before turning to a speechless Annabeth.

"So? Aren't you going to sit? The food will get cold."

Annabeth snapped out of her daze and smiled softly.

With that she sat down next to Percy and began to eat.

_A few hours later….._

Laughter could be heard from a mile away.

"-So Nico made this disgusting sardine dish that he serve to his family, and because they couldn't criticize him, they _ate_ it!"

"No! Seriously!"

"Yeah! And they ended up vomiting the whole night and while they did so Nico was like _What's wrong with them? People are trying to sleep here!"_

Both of them fell over and laugh til tears came out.

"And you thought that I was bad!"

Immediately the laughter died down. Annabeth looked down. Concerned, Percy asked: "Hey are you alright?"

Annabeth sign than determinedly looked at Percy.

"You deserve to know why I always refuse to go out wth boys."

" If you don't want to say it it's fine Wise Girl."

"No. You have to know. The thing is when I was younger I had to endure my mom's and dad's fighting all the time. They divorce when I was only 5 and until now they refuse to even _look_ at each other. The divorce… it really broke me I swore to never go out with any boy from than on. I would love to go out with you, Percy but I'm afraid and well… I don't know how to act on a date."

Percy stared at Annabeth for a moment and hugged her tightly, wiping the tears cascading down her face. She hadn't even known she was crying.

"Look I'll will never abandon you Annabeth I swear on my life and the thing is," Percy hesitated, "this is kind of a date."

Annabeth look at him and smiled. They stayed like this for a while, with her head resting against his shoulder.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Yes, I'll go on a "official" date with you."

Percy smiled. "-But can you not tell anyone? Do you mind waiting til I'm ready?"

"Take all the time you need."

Annabeth smiled and both of them leaned in.

Her first kiss was everything Annabeth had ever imagined. Short and Sweet.

And among all the kisses Percy had ever had, he knew that this was the best kiss he ever had. Because it was with the right girl. And Percy couldn't have felt any happier.

_A week later…_

"Scrubbed harder! I want my motorcycle _spotless_! You hear me? Spotless!"

"And I want all my clothes hand-washed and they must be done by an hour! Got it?"

"Yes! Yes! I got it! You two make me fell like Cinderella!" Percy grumbled.

Not only did he have to be his cousin's servant but they made him do all the work in the school's parking lot! Such embarrassment!

Percy scowled as he washed Jason's clothes. _Oh when I get my hands on them…_ Percy thought silently.

Suddenly Annabeth walked by and saw him.

Percy smiled brightly and waved to her.

She winked at him and giggled at what he was doing before walking into the school.

Percy watched her, chuckling and thinking to himself:

_Than again, it's all worth it_.

**There finished! Thks for the reviews and 'likes' guys! I really appreciate it! I might be writing a epilogue so watch out! Unfortunately, my exams are coming so I may have to stop writing for a short period of time. But other than that thanks guys! And pls Review ****!**

**Over and Out**

**-PrankingProdigy **


End file.
